In many applications, such as transmitters, couplers, antennas, test equipment, etc., it is desirable to provide high power RF switches useable from DC to high RF frequencies. In general, evacuated electromechanical RF relays may be constructed which will provide this function but they are relatively slow and very costly. RF pin diode switches are useful in switching high RF frequencies but they are not useful from DC to low RF frequencies and are generally not capable of switching high power.